


The Magi from Toperra

by robotninja (octobot)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobot/pseuds/robotninja
Summary: A fluff of a moment in time. Pre-Thor The Dark World. A new sorcerer comes to Asgard and a drinking game is played.





	The Magi from Toperra

It wasn't until Loki had returned from his latest journey to Vanaheim that he learned of her arrival. After months of playing politician for his father, smiling for the royal family, pretending he didn't want to stab all of them just so he could leave, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his rooms and his books. But when Frigga called, you went, and so rather than losing himself to his latest studies by the fire in his room he found himself drinking wine in his mother's receiving room, squirming under her sharp gaze.

"Is there something you wish to say to me Mother?" Loki asked tersely, retreating to her balcony to avoid her stare. It was making him anxious, and it always meant she was up to something.

Frigga joined him, sipping her wine, "Can't a mother wish to spend some time with her son after he has been away on a long journey?" Loki gave her a withering look that said he wasn't buying it and she smiled over the edge of her cup, turning to look at the soldiers practicing in the yard below. "We've had many newcomers since you left."

 _Ah, and here we go,_ Loki rolled his eyes, but he was too tired to play their normal games. "Pray tell, does one of them happen to be a woman of some sort of significant title that father has taken a shining to? Am I being enlisted _again_ to try and convince Thor to marry? You know how that went last time."

"Actually," Frigga replied, her tone neutral but a smile spreading across her face, "I rather thought you might like this one."

Loki choked on his wine and set his cup abruptly down on the nearby ledge. "Pardon?"

Frigga nodded down at the soldiers fighting, "She arrived a month ago, to train the new recruits."

Loki turned to examine the soldiers below more closely, spotting her in the middle of the group, her long silver braid glinting in the light, spinning a staff and sending a soldier flying.

"She's from Toperra." Frigga said casually as they watched the woman fight off three men, armed only with her staff.

"A Magi? Here? Are we fighting a war I'm not aware of?"

"No, but after all that happened in Niflheim your father felt it would be best to have someone refresh the troops on combat magic."

Loki snorted, "You mean you got father to think it was his idea to bring a Magi here."

Frigga gave him an innocent look, "Your father and I often discuss his ideas."

"Mmmm." Loki raised an eyebrow at her, and with a dismissive glance at the Magi below he strode back into the room, throwing himself down on one of her lounges. "I'm not interested in a wife, mother. And Magi aren't the type to be looking for husbands. Not even a second son of a king."

"I never said you should marry her." At Loki's incredulous look she sank down on the lounge next to him, patting his leg soothingly. "You are a brilliant sorcerer, and a wonderful student, but I'm afraid I have nothing left to teach you. She has studied at the Citadel, and was the youngest to ever pass the final trials." She stood, straightening the folds of her dress with studied casualness. Running her hand lightly across Loki's hair affectionately paused at the door, turning back to Loki, "I'm merely suggesting that perhaps you could learn something from her." With a final smile at her beloved son she slide from the room, attendants materializing from the hidden corners of the hall to follow in her wake.

Loki waited till he was sure she was gone before he returned to the balcony, eyeing the Magi thoughtfully as he finished his wine. _Perhaps she might be worth getting to know... at least to see if she has anything of value to learn, however unlikely that might be._

It was another two months before Loki finally found himself in the same room as the Magi, at his brother's birthday feast, something he always dreaded and generally avoided. However, he knew the Magi and the other new residents at the castle were sure to be in attendance, and curiosity and his mother had finally gotten the better of him. Thus, he found himself sprawled next to his brother, trying to look vaguely interested in the grand battle story Thor was retelling for his inebriated audience and trying not to die from boredom. Draining his goblet of wine he scanned the room for the hundredth time, looking for the Magi or at least some form of entertainment.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of silver, and turning he finally spotted her, sipping something out of a fluted glass and smiling politely at the drunk man next to her, who was doing a terrible job at attempting to woo her. Loki smirked as he watched her roll her eyes when the man wasn't looking, _perhaps she would appreciate a diversion_. Slapping Thor on the back Loki abandoned him to his admirers and began weaving through the crowd to her.

As he slid through the crowd to her he raised an eyebrow, no wonder the man was trying so hard to win her over, she was.. stunning. She was dressed, or perhaps gently wrapped was a better description, in a stunning forest green and gold gown. The light fabric appeared almost transparent yet revealed nothing, clinging perfectly to her lean muscular frame. The back dipped low, exposing skin almost to her waist, and her hair was piled high on her head, leaving one with the feeling that she was both clothed and naked at the same time. It was mesmerizing and surprising that she hadn't gathered more of a crowd of drunken suitors around her. That mystery was solved when he was within a few feet, approaching silently from behind the hostile magic pouring off her hit him like a tidal wave. Any man at least partially in control of his senses would have immediately back pedaled and headed for less lethal prey. The fact that the man in front of her seemed oblivious to it was a testament to his stupidity and the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night.

The drunk man swayed slightly, oblivious to Loki standing in the shadows or to the woman's disinterest. "What, did you say your name was m'lady?"

The Magi narrowed her eyes at him, the iris' and pupils disconcertingly dark black, "I didn't."

The man blinked avoiding her gaze, "Yes, well, my name is Nadim an' all I'm saying, m'lady, is its a fine night for a walk to the.... to the gardens, and as you're new here... m'lady... I would be honored, mmm.. honored to show you around..."

"What a brilliant idea Nadim." Loki exclaimed, sliding between them and hooking the surprised Magi's arm with his own. "Perhaps we shall take tour, thank you for the suggestion." Slapping the startled man's shoulder perhaps slightly too hard, Loki turned away, guiding the woman away from her disappointed suitor and out onto the veranda, snagging two glasses of wine as he went.

As they stepped out into the quiet night she freed herself from his grasp, dropping to one knee, head bowed, a soldier's acknowledgment that she made look oddly natural despite the gown she wore. "Your Highness, thank you for the... opportunity to be elsewhere."

Loki took a sip from his glass, enjoying the view before him, then with a sigh he waved for her to stand, "Please stand up, before people start to stare." Reluctantly she rose and accepted the second glass from him as he liberated her empty one from her. He smirked as he felt the warding spell around her fade. "Not interested in scaring me off like the others?"

She set her glass gently on the balcony ledge and looked out over the royal gardens, shrouded in darkness. "Never, your Highness. I'm not really a fan of Asgardian parties. And even less a fan of drunken Asgardian men who don't know who they're dealing with."

"Well I shall endeavor to remember my place with you." Loki leaned against the ledge beside her and gave her his most charming smile, "Although I must admit, that dress is a terrible distraction."

She smiled, "Good. I wore it for you."

His smile widened, "Oh?"

"I've been trying to meet you for months now." She glanced at him over her shoulder with a smirk, "Its almost like you've been avoiding me." She gestured to the dress, "I thought this might catch your eye."

"Oh, it did." He slide closer to her, their arms almost brushing, "And what could I be of assistance with?"

Smiling she took another sip of her wine, then wrinkled her nose and set the glass down again, "For a start, you could have better wine here." With a flick of her wrist a delicate glass bottle appeared in her hand, filled with a deep purple liquid. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Have you ever had Sregyle liquor?"

Loki eyed the bottle suspiciously as she snagged his glass, tossing the remaining wine in the bushes and tipped a small amount of the liquid in. She emptied her glass and poured twice as much of the liquid into it before offering him his glass. "Would you like to try it?"

Accepting the glass he held it up to the light shining out from the party, turning the glass to examine it. The Magi watched him silently, taking a sip from her own glass. "I promise it isn't poisoned."

Loki held his hand over the glass and a golden light slid down the cup, making the glass shimmer. "I never said you were." He muttered, concentrating on the spell he was weaving. As he worked, she turned back to the gardens, admiring how the light from the hall shifted and slid over the plants below, the night blooms gently swaying in the breeze. After a few minutes, Loki let the spell fade and gave her a sharp look, "This isn't Sregyle liquor. It isn't even made from a fruit." He sniffed the liquid suspiciously, "And I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

She took another sip of the liquid and shrugged, "It's illegal here because those who do not work magic shouldn't drink it. It's made from grave fennel, they grow in the mountains near the Citadel, where it's perfectly legal by the way. It's brewed with spells to speed up the process and concentrate the flavor, but it can cause.... adverse reactions." She drained her glass and added nonchalantly, "Only the most powerful sorcerers can drink it without suffering from any side effects."

He grinned at her, "Oh I like you." With a wink he drained the glass, savoring the crackle of magic that followed the heady drink down his throat. He set his glass next to hers. "I believe I'm still behind."

She poured more of the potent brew into both glasses and as they scooped up their drinks again, she slipped an arm into the crook of his elbow and pulled him towards to the steps to the garden. "Come, show me the night gardens, I hear they are a sight worth seeing."

They strolled quietly through the gardens, the sounds of the party fading to a distant rumble. Now and then they paused so the Magi could examine one plant or another, admiring the night flowers his mother had so carefully selected and cultivated.

As he finished his now second glass, he was surprised to find that the edges of his world were getting slightly blurry, as if the world tilted and disappeared when he wasn't looking at it. He eyed the Magi, and smirked at the flush of her cheeks, _at least I'm not the only one._

As she turned back from another plant, she caught him staring and gave him a crooked smile. "Did I mention it has an alcohol content that even an Asgardian prince would feel?"

He took another sip from his glass and her smile widened, "And this a common beverage of choice for Magi at the Citadel?"

"Hardly, only graduates can drink this, despite the rumors we do actually care if our first years are harmed." She cupped a flower in her hand, bending to enjoy the fragrance. "It's mainly used as an unofficial gift for ambassadors and dignitaries. Plus an... unapproved test during final trials, winner takes all."

"That sounds like my kind of test. Do go on."

She finished her drink and then filled both cups again. "Well, since you're new to this, and rumor has it illusions are your specialty, we'll use that. But it can be played with almost any kind of spell."

Snagging his arm again, she pulled him up a set of stairs he hadn't even realized were there, and was startled to find they'd wandered all the way back to the balcony of the suite she was staying in. He narrowed his eyes at the glass in his hand, he hadn't realized quite how effective it was, then his eyes slid to the glorious amount of exposed skin on the Magi's back as she settled on a bench. _Or perhaps it's just the view that's distracting.._. At her gesture, he sat next to her, and she shifted slightly so their arms touched on the small bench, the heat of her skin soak through his leather jacket and causing his breath to hitch slightly. He saw the corner of her mouth quirk up and glared, she knew damn well the effect she was having. T _wo can play that game_.

He leaned back nonchalantly, draping his long arms along the railing, an image of casualness that ended where his fingertips just brushed against the bare skin of her neck. He grinned as she tensed slightly and the flush of her cheeks deepened. "So, what are the terms?"

She cleared her throat and the holding her fist up, she uncurled her fingers, revealing a perfect illusion of a small dagger, the tip just touching the center of her palm, as if balanced there. "The first one that's not able to sustain the illusion loses."

"And what do I get when I win?"

"When **I** win, I would like the God of Lies and Mischief to answer one question truthfully."

"And when you lose, I think I shall require you to gift to me one object of my choice from your possessions."

After what he considered an admirably short moment of hesitation she nodded, 'Agreed."

"So," he traced the line from the her neck to the golden clasp on her shoulder with a finger, "How does one play this game?"

"Easy, pick your illusion and empty your glass." She held up her illusion, glowing slightly in the dim light from her bedroom beyond the curtains, and drained her glass. She gestured slightly and a small table appeared before them, the bottle of liquor sitting on it. She set her glass down next to it and it filled itself as she held up her hand for Loki to examine.

Smirking, he held up his palm and small snake appeared. He finished his glass without breaking eye contact with her and set it next to hers on the table. They both watched the snake for a moment, waiting for it to flicker, but it stayed steady, slowly winding around itself in an infinite loop.

Loki snagged both glasses, passing her one, his fingers brushing the back of her hand, "What's the record for number of glasses at the citadel?"

"Sorry, not allowed to tell you."

"Ok, _who_ set it?"

"I did." She gave him a challenging look and drained her glass and Loki quickly followed.

As they set the glasses down to be filled again, Loki stretched casually, fingers running down her shoulder as he tilted his head back to look up at the stars scattered across the sky above, "I think that as we are both no longer children graduating from school we should add an additional challenge, wouldn't you agree?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you proposing?"

"Well we're both adults and I'm sure you're a relatively competent sorcerer." He ignored the glare she shot him, "I think a simple drinking game is beneath us. I say we add an additional element, short of actively disrupting each others spells, we attempt to break the other's concentration and shatter the spell. After all, the foundation of any combat magic is the ability to focus under duress, isn't it?"

"I'm going to ignore that insult for now in the interest of not causing bodily harm to a member of royalty, but if we're upping the challenge, I want two questions when I win."

"Then I would like one gift and one question of my own when I win."

"Deal." She waived at Loki's glass with an innocent smile. "You first."

With a wink he took a sip then quickly recoiled, his face contorting in disgust, "Oh that's vile!" Glaring at her as she watched innocently, he drained the now disgusting drink, holding up his illusion to show it was undisturbed. "Your turn." He coughed, summoning a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth.

She scooped up her glass and with a tentative sniff she raised it to her lips, then jumped in surprise as a large snake slide off the balcony rail and began to curl slowly around her neck. As she tensed, the snakes mouth opened, revealing long fangs dripping with venom. Moving slowly, she raised the glass, draining it while she watched the snake. Once it was empty, she carefully shifted her hand, showing Loki the unbroken illusion. With a flick of his finger the snake vanished and she relaxed, returning the glass to the table.

As Loki leaned forward, preparing to take his turn, the bench below him vanished, and with a startled yelp he tumbled to the ground, triumphantly holding the still slithering illusion above him. Crossing her arms angrily the Magi snapped at him, "Take your drink."

Chuckling, he dusted himself off an settled on the once again solid bench, snagging his glass. "You really thought you had me that time." He finished his drink, feeling the world tilt once, then twice before settling, he was going to have to finish this soon or he might actually be at risk of losing. He handed her the glass, smiling, "Drink up."

She drank the glass quickly, hoping to be finished and ready for whatever he was about to try, but when she was done he was still watching her, so close she could feel his breath disturb the air around her. "What? Trickster is out of tricks?"

"Hmm?" His eyes flicked up to meet hers, "Sorry, I was just wondering..." He leaned into the crook of her neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin, "...what a Magi tastes like." Her eyes fluttered shut as he worked his way slowly up her neck, peppering her skin with small nips and licks as he went. Her head tilted back, gifting him with even more warm skin as he inched towards her ear and she let out a small involuntary sigh as he grazed her earlobe with his teeth. He snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest as his lips brushed her ear and he murmured, "I win."

Startled, her eyes snapped open and shot to her now empty palm. "Oh hel."

Loki nuzzled the skin behind her ear, feeling a shiver run through her, "I'd like to collect my reward now."

Taking a steadying breath she extracted herself from his embrace and swept through the curtains to her room. "I'm afraid you're going to be very disappointed, I didn't bring much with me. Perhaps one of my rarer potions would interest you? There's one that when you take it causes the most interesting..." She trailed off as he slid up behind her, one hand undoing the spells of her elaborate hairstyle as the other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Actually, I've already decided what I want."

"Oh?"

"I'd like your dress, please."

She turned in his embrace, her long hair tumbling down her back, "Excuse me?"

"I said, I'd like your dress. After all, you said you wore it for me. I've become rather fond of it."

"Yes, well I'm rather fond of it too."

Tangling his fingers in her hair he tugged her head to the side, biting her neck gently as his hand slid up the bare skin of her back, "I'm sorry, who won again?"

With a resigned sigh she lifted an arm and he felt the dress slither off her body to drape across her arm. "I believe I owe you an answer as well."

"Yes yes, in a minute." He stepped back, enjoying the view and the delightful lack of under garments, "Aren't the Magi supposed to be a little more... modest, than the rest of us?"

She threw the dress at his face and he caught it deftly, "Was that your question for me?"

He tsk'd, circling around her, fingers tracing the scars that raced across her back like lightening, remnants of the infamous training that the Magi endured, "As if I'd waste it on a question like that."

She stood still, spine straight, ignoring the goosebumps running down her spine she resisted the urge to follow as he circled her. "Then I won't waste an answer on it."

He came to a stop in front of her, so close that she was forced to tilt her head back to meet his emerald eyes. "What I really want to know, is why you're really here."

She blinked in surprise, "The Allfather asked for a ma-"

"Ah ah," He shook a slim finger at her, "No lying."

"After the battle in Niflheim the Citadel offered to send-"

Loki stepped forward, forcing her back a step, "Lie."

"Your mother asked the citadel to send a Magi-"

Another step and her back hit the large sofa in front of the fireplace, "Lie."

"If you already know the answer," she snapped, "why even ask?"

He grinned as she tried in vain to shove him backwards, but he didn't budge, keeping her trapped against the velvet furniture, "I'm the God of Lies, even if I don't know why you're really here, I do know when you're lying about it."

She sighed, "Fine. The Magister sent me."

"Why?"

"Ah ah," She grinned at him as she made the sofa behind her vanish, twisting away as he stumbled forward, slipping a robe on as she went. "That's a second question."

Growling in frustration he flicked a spell after her, trying to catch her, but the drinks threw off his balance and he missed, knocking a vase over instead as she slipped around the room, keeping him turning as he tracked her. "Hold still!"

"Why? So you can press me for more answers, or undress me again?"

"Both?"

She winked at him, and kicking off her shoes she made a complicated gesture and vanished, "Good luck." She said, he voice echoing around the room as he tried to locate her, spinning to follow the soft sound of bare footsteps.

He felt a tug on the back of his jacket and he spun quickly grabbing at empty air, her laugh already drifting across the room again. "Come now, a powerful sorcerer such as yourself should easily see past a simple cloaking spell."

Loki grabbed the back of a chair, holding perfectly still while he waited for the room to stop tilting, "What in Hel is in that damn drink and how are you still standing?!"

Invisible hands gripped his arm, spinning him around and her voice floated past his ear, "I've had _years_ of practice Your Highness." And then she was gone, dodging the spell he'd thrown her way.

"Forget it!" He snapped, his voice edged with anger, and collapsed into a nearby chair, hands tugging his long dark hair back in frustration. "I've no patience for your games."

As he glared at the fire she appeared before him, concern in her eyes from his sudden mood change, but before she could blink his hand snapped out and he yanked her into his lap.

"Cheat!" She yelped, trying to wriggle free.

"Trickster. Now, tell me why the Citadel sent you, and I'll consider letting you go."

She shifted uncomfortably in his grasp, avoiding his questioning gaze and Loki hooked her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Why did the Citadel send you?" His playful attitude evaporating.

Her fingers skimmed across his leather coat, nervously tracing the lines of the armor he wore. "You have to understand something about the citadel, when you take your vows as a Magi, you give up everything, you give yourself to the citadel..."

"Why. Were. You. Sent?" Loki pressed.

"I'm a gift."

"For whom?"

She tensed slightly, bracing herself, "For you."

"What?!"

She turned quickly, shoving him back into the seat as she cut him off, "This is what I trained for at the Citadel. Magi are given to kingdoms as a show of honor and power, to serve there as an adviser and protector. Being gifted to Asgard, to be the right hand of the second son of the Allfather, other Magi would kill for this honor." She pulled her chin out of his grasp, her eyes burning, "If you'll give me a chance, I promise I can prove I'm worth to fight by your side. I graduated top of my class, youngest to complete the trials, there's no one better than me at the Citadel."

Loki held up a hand, stopping the flood of words, "Let me make sure I understand. The Citadel, gifted you to me to be my right hand and aid me in my responsibilities here in Asgard?" She nodded, a look of relief on her face, "And not... as a gift to warm my bed?"

She flushed and punched him in the chest, hard. "I'm not some whore!"

Rubbing his chest he eyed her, hair wild, in only a robe, and straddling his lap, "Yes well, you could see how I'd misunderstand."

She pulled the robe tighter around her chest, averting her eyes, "I wasn't expecting you to be so.... handsome."

He grinned, gently loosening her grip on her robe, "I"m not looking for a wife."

"Good."

He brushed her robe off one shoulder, tracing the muscles in her shoulder, "You're going to end up doing a lot more politics than fighting you know."

"That's ok."

He pulled her close, tracing the path his fingers made with his lips, "I often work very complicated spells, they can take days or weeks to complete, I expect you to keep up."

"That won't be an issue."

Pulling her tight against him, he stood, burying a hand in her long soft hair, "Splendid. Then let's negotiate the terms of this partnership shall we?" Kissing her deeply they tumbled onto her bed, the flames of the candles around them flickering then going out, shrouding the room in darkness.


End file.
